The Questers: Chasm
The Questers: Chasm is a loose tie-in to The Questers. Please note if you are of the Main Universe, Herm may utilize your characters, from a passing reference to a short appearnce. If you dislike the way your character is portrayed, then please comment and it shall be removed with hastiest haste. It will be randomly updated by Vizh as he sees fit. Characters Featured Characters *The Questers **Michael Johnson **Kyra Musika *The Questing Organization **Kieron Loeb **Phyllia *The Heroes Organization **Katherine (Kat) Murray **Arthur Willard *The Assassins **Jessica McKent Chapter One: Run the Mission The thick woods were silent and dark, lit only by the few stars sprinkled in the sky. The moon was absent this cloudy November night as large gusts of wind blew across the familiar terrain. The boy glanced worriedly at the sky, hoping to Zeus that it wouldn't rain. For now at least, his luck seemed to be holding. Though usually an optimist, Michael doubted that this peace would last long. He had run over several scenarios in his head, and there was no way he and his companion could survive this. Speaking of Kyra, where was she? Michael frowned, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to make out a shape in the clearing beyond. He was hiding behind a thick oak, keeping very still so his four rivals wouldn't be able to discern his messy black hair from the forest. He breathed quietly, and when he spoke, it was in a breathy whisper. "Kyra? You okay?" A few seconds passed, and still Michael heard nothing. There was a snap behind him, and Michael whirled around, aiming his crossbow at the source of the noise. A deer quaked and bolted away, its eyes wide open with fear. Michael sighed. With or without Kyra, he would have to move. The deer could give away his position. Michael wished these woods were filled with monsters. Monsters, or gods, or anything less terrifying than this. At least when he failed then, he could fight for a while longer, pretend like he had a chance against them. But no. He and Kyra were being hunted by something much, much worse. And Michael was almost positive this would be the end. A wave of relief washed over Michael as he noticed a pair of familiar eyes watching him from behind a bush. Kyra. He quitely slipped beside her, breathing his words. "So far, no sign of them." Kyra frowned. Usually the optimist, she was just as upset as Michael was. "This is idiotic." She hissed. "Natalie and Ava would be one thing. Including Zack is just rude. But the Maurader? He's not even a frickin Quester! He was just kinda standing there when we were formed!" Michael found a small smile crossing his face. "As opposed to hovering there?" Kyra glared at him. "Do you think this is funny, Michael Jason Johnson?" "No." He tried to keep his face neutral. "I am totally unamused at the moment." His ex-girlfriend sighed. "Do you have any idea what Nat might be planning?" Now it was Michael's turn to sigh. "Every Athena thinks differently. Natalie knows we know her style, so she's going to do something unexpected." "So, we expect the unexpected?" Kyrea repeated skeptically. "How helpful. If we expect the unexpected, then it isn't unexpected, is it?" Michael averted his eyes, and there it was again, the awkward silence that had sprung up eagerly between them frequently ever since they were thirteen. It had been a year since things came between them, but it felt like it had been only yesterday. "Let's get this over with so I can start reading Batman Eternal..." He murmured finally. Rolling her eyes, Kyra nocked an arrow. "Gods know we wouldn't want to get between you and your magazines." "Comic books." Michael hissed under his breath, holding his staff at the ready. For the past few hours, Michael and Kyra had been doing reconaissance, and it had availed them nothing. Their four enemies were nowhere to be found and Michael was sure they were playing with them. They needed a new strategy, and fast. Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:BeholdtheVision